Bonding Time with Emmett
by EdgarAllen
Summary: Alright, you've probably seen this before, but now you can see it again! Bella and Emmett bond... a lot will happen. Ew, no way! She doesn't go with Emmett! Where's YOUR mind today!
1. Chapter 1: Who is Tiger Woods?

Bonding Time with Emmett

By: EdgarAllen

**Hello! This is my second fanfiction for the awesomeness book Twilight! I really wanted to do soemthimg a little more interesting, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy this as much as I had typing it. Please correct me if I made any golfing mistakes; although I play, I don't really pay atttention to the score. My main focus is HITTING THE BALL. Hehe, well anyways I really need reviews or I won't post anything more.**

**A special thanks to my friend Amanda for rating it for me and pointing out some errors. I love you, hon.**

**Dislclaimer: Do I own these lovely, lovely characters? God I wish... But alas, all these scrumptous characters belong to the famous Stephenie Meyer, whom i adore for giving me somethign interesting to read.**

* * *

"Bella, please. I'll only be gone for a few days. Besides, Rose and Emmett are staying back; they went hunting last night." Edward pleaded, looking irritated.

I sighed, not wanting him to feel upset for leaving me with Emmett and… _Rosalie_.

I had never understood why she had detested me so; I suppose it helped to know her story, but still… it was _Rosalie_.

"Fine, Edward. You need to go." I perceived, eyeing his black irises. "I'll do some bonding time with Emmett. It'll be fun."

Edward kissed me goodbye and zoomed out the door with Jasper and Alice trailing behind him.

"So, Bella. What'cha wanna do today? Rose agreed to let us have some 'bonding time' as you so nicely put it." Emmett asked as he bounded up behind me.

I shrugged. What _could _we do?

Suddenly, it came to me, what we could do.

It was almost too much fun.

"Hey Emmett? Have you ever been _golfing _before?"

* * *

"I dunno, Bella. How do we do this again?" Emmett asked for the thousandth time as we drove to a golfing range somewhere in a town around Seattle; I wasn't exactly sure where we were.

In fact, Emmett had found the course with much work on the computer. At first he asked if we could go to Scotland to play.

I had shaken my head vigorously. "Emmett," I had said. "It's not overcast in Scotland today- tons of people will be out on those courses."

So now we were driving in Emmett's jeep to a course called 'Sunny Skies.' I had to choke back the hysteria that threatened to burst at the name.

In that small town it was almost as overcast as Forks.

Almost.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot of the course. After we parked, we went into the building to get our cart key and cards to keep score on.

Finally, we had found Emmett and I two sets of clubs that worked best for us; Emmett wanted to buy some caddies, but we already had a cart.

We didn't need them.

At last we were to our first hole. Emmett grabbed his driver and stepped up to the ball.

"All I do is swing, right?" he asked. He hadn't played golf before, it seemed.

"Yeah. This hole is a par four; you have to try to make it in before five strokes or your score gets worse. But if you get it in at four it's a par."

"Anything below?" he asked patiently.

"Anything below could be a birdie, eagle, or a hole… in… one…" I replied, but Emmett had swung his club almost too hard.

I watched the ball soar into the sky. Emmett smiled.

"Are you sure you haven't played before? Or watch Tiger Woods, for that matter?" I asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Who's Tiger Woods?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind." I muttered and I swung my driver into the ground; my ball went flying, but nowhere near as far as Emmett's had.

Our game continued; once our first hole was coming to a close, I saw with much distaste that Emmett's ball had flown directly into the hole- without bouncing out.

I ended with a par, Emmett was leading.

Throughout the next few holes, Emmett continued to get hole in one's; he only got one eagle.

My entire score consisted of pars, with the exception of one over par for the eighth hole.

We played a nine hole game; Emmett won, by a landslide.

At last one o'clock came around; I pulled out a sandwich I had made for myself while Emmett had been finding a course.

It had bologna, American cheese and mayo on wheat bread. Emmett eyed it distastefully.

"That doesn't look very good. Is it really alright?" he asked.

I laughed; he sounded like Edward.

"It's pretty good, for a human anyway. So, it's your turn to pick out our next activity." I replied, smiling.

Emmett though for a moment, scratching his dark curls with sincere confusion.

"Hmmmm," he sounded. "Do you want to go hiking? Wait- nope, never mind. You'd fall. Let's see, we could… no. Maybe we could… no, that won't work either. I'm stumped Bella. Truly I am. Unless…" he said in excited tones.

"Unless…" I asked.

"Unless you want to go mess with people at the drivethru at McDonald's." Emmett suggested.

* * *

**Well? Did it suck? How come? No, don't bloody critisize me! I don't give a care if you're asthma is working up, you don't yella at me!**

**Whaaaa? Oh, sorry. I was having a fight with Bill. Say hi, Bill. Oh yes, you will say hi. Fine, run away like a little girl. **

**I am a suckerholic; these reviews are like suckers to me. I NEED them! Please don't read and ingnore. I'll know if you have... I have my ways...**

**Don't give me that, Bill! I know you're the one behind all the post-but-don't-reviews on my last story! Come here... oh, er, gotta run!**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Mac Rap

**Alright, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy, alright?**

* * *

"Emmett, I dunno. What if I don't remember how to do it? If I screw up- they'll spit in the food!" I complained, feeling stupid as Emmett pulled up to the McDonald's drivethru.

"You'll be fine, Bella." he assured.

I shook my head, but when the man at in the box asked "Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order, it all came to me.

"I-I need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce.

Don't be frontin' son, no seeds on the bun.

We be up in this drivethru, order for two.

I got a cravin' for a number nine like my shoe.

We need some chicken up in here, in this hizzle

Fo' rizzle my mizzle extra salt on the brizzle.

Dr. Pepper my brother, another for your mother.

Double double super size and don't forget the fries." I chanted.

Not even bothering to wait for our total, Emmett drove up to the counter. He flung a hundred dollar bill towards the guy cashiering.

He looked at me and winked.

"Dude, do you want me to take my money back?" Emmett asked before speeding off.

About thirty seconds later, we burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Emmett asked, laughing out loud. I giggled as Emmett drove us home.

"Let's do something at home for a while." he said, still chuckling. I nodded, feeling somewhat exhausted.

Finally getting home, I leapt out of the car and ran over to the front door. Emmett beat me; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not fair, Emmett. I don't have vampire speed yet!" I complained as we walked in the front door. He laughed a loud, booming laugh. Rosalie came downstairs, looking angelic as usual.

"Back so soon? How was golf?" she asked, eyeing us.

"It was great; Emmett won. And then he talked me into messing with the McDonald's drive-thru." I giggled. Rosalie frowned.

"How many times are you going to mess with them? I asked you to stop!" she pouted. Emmett sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, hon. Do you want to hang out with Bella and me?" he asked, trying to make it up to her. Rosalie smiled and kissed him.

"I'd love to. We could car race." Rosalie suggested. I shook my head.

"We'd probably get a ticket." I said.

"So?" Rosalie asked. "I will pay the fine, Bella. Relax. C'mon, it'll be fun. But first we need to get teams. Bella can go with you, and I'll see if Alice wants to join us." Rose said, pulling out a small silver cell phone.

She dialed Alice's number.

"Alice… yeah. Wanna come? Alright, see you in a bit!" Rosalie shut the phone and looked very pleased with herself.

"Alice will be coming in a few minutes. She's just finishing off a deer." I shuddered. I couldn't imagine Alice hunting. Jasper, yes. But Alice no.

* * *

**Eh, I know, kind of short. But I'll make it up to you. I'll make Chapter Three ubber long for you all! I'm not posting it, however, until I get at least 10 reviews. If you could please read and review my other stories too, I'd be grateful. I've noticed people read my stories and then don't review. I mean, this has gotten over 1000 hits but only 3 reviews. I'm so sad about that. Cheer me up with some nice reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Race to Portland

True to her word, Alice arrived in a few minutes

True to her word, Alice arrived in a few minutes. She bounded up to me and gave me a great big bear hug.

"Edward's coming back in a few hours." she whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back. She ran over to Rosalie, who was fixing her car up.

"Aright, how is this going to work?" I questioned. Three pairs of eyes stared at me, smoldering me to oblivion.

"Well, you're going with Emmett, and Alice is coming with me. We're taking the convertible, and Alice has agreed to let you use the Porsche. Now the first one to L.A. wins." she said. My eyes opened wide.

"Los Angeles? Couldn't we make it somewhere in Washington, like Portland?" I asked.

"I guess. Wow Bella, you're no fun!" Rosalie said, but she gave me a smile and a wink to let me know she was kidding, despite the grave voice. I laughed and hopped into the canary Porsche.

We sped off, taking the lead. Emmett drove, of course; I'd be too terrified to go over 70 miles per hour. But very soon, Rosalie and Alice zoomed past us, a cherry blur.

Emmett increased speed, his face scrunched up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Have… to… win!" he gasped, sending the car flying.

"Relax, Emmett! Alice won't be expecting this; turn right on the next big road; it leads into Portland. They're using the highway; we'll go into the back roads." I told him. His face lit up.

"Bella, that's demonically genius! I owe you won." he replied, grinning like a maniac.

Within fifteen minutes, Emmett and I had made it into Portland. As soon as we crossed the town border, we saw the red car behind us.

Alice hopped out, looking mortified.

"How did you do it? Did you hurt my baby at all?" she asked, her voice only above a whisper.

"I had a last minute thought; your car isn't damaged, relax." I said to her.

"Well, you won, fair and square. Rosalie flirted her way out of a ticket; it was hilarious." Alice replied, waving Rose to come over here. She walked over, twirling a piece of blonde hair.

"Come on, let's go home. We can find a few more things to do until Edward and Jasper get back." she said, smiling. It was obvious she was unable to control her giggles.

At last we were home, safe and sound. Well, as safe as anyone when you're in a house full of vampires.

All of a sudden, Rosalie called out "Strip Poker; House Rules!"

I gasped. Alice had seen this coming, I knew it. She just looked down at her feet after seeing my expression. I thanked God I had been wearing those damned layer shirts Alice had insisted on buying me. Luckily I was also wearing my shoes, socks, jeans, and a sweatshirt.

Still, the odds were against me. I was a horrible poker player.


	4. Chapter 4: Strip Poker Fun

To Julez: I saw that there is in fact a Portland, Washington

**To Julez: I saw that there is in fact a Portland, Washington. But thank you for pointing it out.**

**To ****weasley girl 6666****: That is an excellent idea. I might use it.**

**To Water-Lyly: I'm glad you liked it. **

* * *

_All of a sudden, Rosalie called out "Strip Poker; House Rules!"_

_I gasped. Alice had seen this coming, I knew it. She just looked down at her feet after seeing my expression. I thanked God I had been wearing those damned layer shirts Alice had insisted on buying me. Luckily I was also wearing my shoes, socks, jeans, and a sweatshirt._

_Still, the odds were against me. I was a horrible poker player._

I went to go sit down next to Alice and Rose, who were shuffling a deck of cards. I groaned as she dealt me my hand.

I was losing- fast. Within the first two rounds, I had already lost my shoes, socks and sweatshirt.

I looked at my hand; it sucked. The house rules were if you folded you had to remove an article of clothing. If you lost more than twenty chips you had to take off two. I had bet twenty five chips; but then I folded.

I cussed under my breath and took of one of my over shirts, then another, then another. All I had left now was one tank top, my jeans, and my underclothes.

The hours ticked by; I couldn't believe how slow this game was lasting. I looked at the clock; it was already 9:45. Edward had said he'd be home by 10.

Rosalie and Alice had quit; even with her sight, she couldn't stop herself from losing. Rosalie had quit because Alice had. Now it was me and Emmett left. I was down to my underclothes; Emmett had his boxers and left sock.

I was about to fold and leave when Edward burst in through the door, looking quite happy with himself. His mood changed when he saw Emmett and me.

"Does anyone care to explain why my brother and fiancé are in their underclothes alone together?" he growled at Emmett. I leapt up.

"Edward," I explained. "We had the best day! First I took Emmett golfing; he won of course, but then we went to McDonald's and messed with the slimy cashier. After that Rose, Emmett, Alice and I car raced; we won on Alice's Porsche. You have just walked in on Emmett and me finishing a strip poker game. Alice and Rose have already lost, you see."

I inhaled; that had been a mouthful. All of a sudden, Edward started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Your cute little face! You should see it when your angry- no don't go anywhere, Emmett, I'm not done with you. You didn't keep Bella as safe as she could have been. However, she is back in one cute little piece, so I won't kill you." he said to Emmett.

"Thanks, bro." Emmett said relieved. He went to leave, but in a flash Edward had pushed him to the ground.

"Not so fast. I'm going upstairs for a while with Bella; I'll come back when she's asleep. I wouldn't move if I were you." Edward laugh-growled.

I smiled. Edward was scaring his big brother!

"Come on, Bella." he motioned to the stairs. I looked at Emmett as I collected my clothes from the pot first.

"It was fun, Emmett. Hope you don't get pounded too hard." I said as I made my way upstairs.

* * *

About two hours later, Edward made his way downstairs with me. Emmett was lying there, playing a virtual solitaire game.

Edward smacked Emmett upside his head and opened the door for me to go outside.

"Bye, Emmett!" I called as he rubbed his head tenderly. Today had been fun; Emmett was a handful, I had to admit. But, he was a great big brother. And for that I was thankful.

**Well? What are your thoughts? Should I continue this with a Bonding Time with Jasper? Alice? Rosalie? Carlisle? Esme? You tell me in your reviews. I would really like them to be thourough in why you did or didn't like the ending.**

**No Bob, get tthe hell away from my cookie! Nooooooooo! You ate my cookie! It was still soooo young!**

**Excuse me, I need a moment. sniffle**


End file.
